Taken
by saiyanrise
Summary: Abducted, follow Hermione's decent into madness as one Lucius Malfoy turns her world upside down. For better? Or for worse? Mature. Lumione. Enjoy.
1. The Fall

Alright, I'm still going to be re posting Things That Bite but seeing as it's old and poorly written, I'm going to try out a new Lumione fic. Depended on the reviews and such, I'll either continue or I'll sack this, ha ha. So yea, since I still like the idea of a seventh year Hermione, I'll be sticking with that. She is of age (meaning 17) so if you don't like, just don't read XD it's simple, folks! I encourage you to read and review and lemme know if I should continue. Probably will be needing to find a beta as well ;] Enjoy!

**ADMIRABLE SENTIMENTS**

**CHAPTER 1**

How she came to be under his roof and in his bed was in fact an interesting story. Then again, maybe '_interesting_' wasn't exactly the right word. Sitting up in a careful manner as to not disturb her seemingly unlikely partner, the muggle witch clutched the black sheets to her naked chest as her eyes struggled to see in the dark.

A lump was forming in her throat and a shiver ran down the length of her spine. However, it wasn't from feeling cold. In fact, the temperature in the room was actually perfect. No, it was the result of realizing the reality in which the young witch found herself in. Oddly enough, she felt like just yesterday she had been at Hogwarts when in truth, it had been about eight months. Wait, had that much time really passed since her abduction? Eyebrows narrowing, a scowl formed on her face. The witch was beginning to feel incredibly overwhelmed at the unexpected turn of events in her life.

This was not what she had planned for and she certainly hadn't ever remotely foreseen the chain of events that brought her to the present. To say that it was frustrating would be a gross understatement. Actually, to try put how she was feeling into words would surely cause her to truly feel insane. She had been denying whatever the hell had been going on all this time up to this very moment. The muggle born witch suddenly couldn't keep the tears she felt forming at bay. They fell almost immediately without her having much say on the matter. Oh what had she done? What had she allowed to happen?

Then again, it was almost as if she hadn't had a choice. Yet at the end of it all, she distinctly remembered coming willing. She hadn't been put under the Imperius. While she wanted to be mad at _him, _Hermione found herself more upset when she realized the only person she was truly upset with was herself.

Yes, he had done unspeakable things and had lured her in (even if he denied it), but the young woman found that she could not escape the sick reality of the situation. That she had wanted to be with him tonight, magic had nothing to do it with. This was chemical. And by Merlin, she couldn't decide if she hated it or not.

Her brown eyes wandered almost frantically as she desperately tried to make out her surroundings. She needed to ground herself but alas, there was nothing, no one, who could help her. Actually, there was someone but he wouldn't help her. That she was convinced of. Besides, Did she even wanted his help? Suddenly wishing she was at her childhood home, the witch made a bold move and gently untangled herself from the wizard. She slipped away from the bed ever so quietly, feeling around blindly in search of clothing

The light from the pale moon outside wasn't enough for her to go about this smoothly. Here and there her feet would bump into various things. What she made contact with, she could only guess before quickly moving on as she fumbled about.

It was strange, the fear that was welling up inside her chest. It was threatening to explode as she begin to feel as though attempting to leave his room was wrong. Odd since in the recent past she could remember not wanting to ever be in this room again.

Yet here she was and partly on her own accord. However, being there now was too much and as Hermione finally made contact with the soft material of a robe, she found that she didn't care if it was actually hers or not. She merely wanted to sling something on and find a way to put comfortable enough distance away from _him._

Sure she would have to deal with whatever consequences she felt would come from possibly offending the man by leaving. Yet,Hermione found she would cross that bridge if it came. At the preset She was certain she didn't want him to have the satisfaction of waking to find her still beneath his sheets. Or so she thought.

As her hand finally found the exquisite door handle, the muggle witch found herself simply standing there, hesitant to make a move. Was it because she feared the action might wake him? Or was there really a part of her that had been twisted enough to actually make her feel as though she maybe did want to crawl back in bed? While she was torn between not knowing if she did desire the company after all, she had to admit that some human contact was better than nothing...right?

However, as the thought crossed her mind, the witch found herself that much more angry. No, she shouldn't be feeling that way. Not after everything he did. The relentless mind games and torment... All the degrading ways in which he had made her feel absolutely worthless. He did not deserve the fucked up feelings that were welling up deep within her chest. What had he done to her? Could she even stop it at this point? She had too!

The ability he had to completely render her powerless was incredible. He had made her feel terrible, he had also made her feel wanted but only in an extremely twisted way. It made her stomach turn as she cast a malicious glance his direction from over her shoulder.

If only he could see it. If only he could feel it. But then again, she didn't want him to in fear that it would only trigger whatever anger that was laying dormant within him. He could erupt with such an intensity that she believed only _he_ was capable of. Sure, she had broken down here and there, but for the most part, the witch still felt as though her right mind was lurking somewhere within her. She didn't know how long it would be before it might truly be taken from her.

For now though, there was still some sanity left. Loosing that would undoubtedly be her ruin if _this_ wasn't it already. And then the thought struck her. She was unattended and her abductor lay helpless as he slept. His wand was somewhere in this room. It felt as though fate hadn't been this kind in such a long time. However, she would have to successfully find the wand first and without disturbing his slumber.

Looking back toward the door, she had three choices; One being to leave right now. Two; to get back into bed. And three; to find his wand. While the logical choice might have been to get back into bed, the young witch was desperate to be free. Seeing as she didn't know if she would ever have such an opportunity again, her hands carefully slipped from the door handle as she turned around to squint into the dark.

This was dangerous. What if she royally screwed up and blew the whole thing? Taking a nervous step toward his side of the bed, the witch had to force herself to swallow and breathe. The closer she got to him, the harder she began to tremble. Sneaking around had never been her strongest suit. She never really fancied it. But given the circumstance, she reasoned with herself that what she was doing now was both necessary and she wasn't wrong.

She had been taken against her will. She had the right to fight to get back where she felt she belonged. The world she knew. The world that he so desperately wanted to keep her from. And why? Why did he want that so badly? The answer that came to mind first was because she wasn't of pureblood. She wasn't even a half blood. She was born a muggle and yet magic had found her. Why couldn't he just accept that?

New determination was brought about and she quickened her pace. The witch suddenly froze in her place when she realized she was face to face with the all to handsome pureblood. He looked so peaceful and almost human as he slept. There was no trace of animosity, hate, or contempt on his features. He almost looked lovable. It almost made her feel like she couldn't...

Closing her eyes for a moment, her left hand seemed to know exactly were to find his wand. Slipping underneath the pillow his head was on, she had to put her right hand over her mouth to keep from gasping out loud when her fingers made contact with it. Was this really happening? Was fate really being this kind?

Thanking Merlin for such luck, the witch carefully withdrew the wand from where it had been kept and brought it close to her chest. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it! It had felt like forever since she had held a wand. Her tears changed from those of anger to tears of joy as she practically cradled the wand. But then three things seemed to happen at once, changing the outcome of her fortune.

First, without being aware of this, a few tears fell directly upon the wizards face below. He slightly stirred in his sleep but did not wake up. The next thing caught her by surprise when the wand started to grow hot. Too hot for her to hold on to. Eyes widening at the overwhelming sensation, the witch audibly gasped. The wand had made it obvious that it's allegiance lay with it's original master. She found her hands could no longer hold onto it.

Panic then consumed her as it loudly clattered onto the floor. Anxiety gripped her stomach as she lost all logic and made a run for the bedroom door, not caring if she made noise. Maybe she would still have time to put distance between herself and his home if she was fast enough. Hands clawing at the door handle, she made to fling them open. However, as she pulled, nothing happened.

"No." She whispered, "No, no, no, no,no..."

This couldn't be happening. This just couldn't. The doors were locked and only magic could open them. Her sanity began to slip from her once more and she stood in front of the doors pulling on the handles over and over, and over again, each time hoping the doors would open for her.

Her breathing was rapid and her chest rose and fell quickly as her body began to feel tingly. The lack of oxygen due to panic was beginning to take hold. In this moment, she wanted nothing more than to just run forever. To not stop until she was safely back at Hogwarts.

The thought that it wouldn't be safe never crossed her mind. After all, she had been taken from that very place to begin with. Who was to say it wouldn't happen again? She just wanted to be with her friends and her family. To be with everyone who loved her and wanted nothing more than her happiness. She wanted to dream peacefully. To not be afraid of the dark again. She wanted everything she had been working toward. Would there no end to this madness?

As she tugged at the door, the witch was so lost in her attempts that she hadn't realized Lucius had woken up. He had found his wand upon the floor and had placed it back underneath his pillow. She wasn't aware that he had walked up behind her. That he was watching her with a tired yet intrigued expression that was half concealed in the dark.

He stood his his arms crossed over his broad chest listening to her mutter the word 'no' over repeatedly as she tried to remove herself from his room. She wasn't aware that he now towering over her from behind. That he was debating on what his own move should be.

It wasn't until he had drawn his arms forward to fully encircle her small frame that she froze. She didn't know what was to come. How he would unleash upon her. So scared, Hermione was hardly aware that she wasn't breathing, expecting all hell to break loose. Tears feel from her unblinking eyes as she was held against him. She didn't make a single noise as she felt him dip his head to he lay it against her own, mouth above her right ear.

"Breathe, Hermione." Was all that was said.

His voice was deep. It was smooth and it was more gentle that she had been expecting. But what surprised her the most was hearing her name upon his lips. It was a first.

And at first, Hermione's breath really was knocked from her. It wasn't until the wizard repeated himself that she became painfully aware of the lack of oxygen. Taking in a huge, raspy breath, it was as if she had been held under water and then released at the last second.

Had he really just said her name? Was this some kind of sick joke? Or had something changed his mind? Would he turn this around on her after all? Why did he say her name? And why had he said it like..._that_?

Still feeling panicked, Hermione didn't get a moment to process anything as he moved to face her in the dark.

Arms still encircling her, Hermione was brought flush against him once more as he stood before her. And while he hadn't commanded her to make eye contact with him, she looked upon him as if he had. How could she not? She was more confused than she could ever remember. Her watery eyes searched his in the dark.

The pale moonlight only allowed her to see his chin and his lips. Why did he always get to hide his emotions? Why was she the one who had to lay her's bare? Shaking her head for a reason unknown to herself, Hermione Granger was at a loss for words. Her intelligence escaped her as she realized this man she might never figure out.

"I'd ask you what you were up too but I'm far too fatigued to find out at this hour. Do come back to bed."

Her expression took on a rather dumbfounded look as he attempted to usher back toward the bed. When she did not move, a sound of irritation was heard from him.

Hermione gave a small squeak when she was suddenly scooped up into his arms and taken away from her spot by the door. She wanted to yell out 'hey' but did not. While he might not have been mad right now, the witch knew all too well that anything could trigger his foul temper.

Not wanting this gentle side of him to disappear just yet, she didn't struggle as Lucius placed her onto the bed. As he scooted himself closer to her, the wizard drew the covers back over both of them. Finding herself on her back with her head between his chin and his chest, Hermione felt his arms come around her, hands pulling her closer to his body. Laying there wide awake, the only thing that wandered through her mind was this; Was Lucius Malfoy really capable of a crazy little thing called love?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Well there is the first chapter. I decided to start in middle of the story and then go back to how it all started if I continue with a second chapter. Help me out here with reviews and let me know if I should continue or not. This is going to be rated Mature to various reasons and chapter that could come. Hope you enjoyed and please give me feedback ^^ Will be looking for a beta! Let me know if you are interested via PM or even review.

* * *

**EDIT: I know some of you have seen this before but I'm re-posting it and will be adding new chapter to finish this story. For those of you who've stuck around, I'm eternally grateful. As always, feedback is always welcome and I love new input on how to be a better writer. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**


	2. Taken pt1

Again, Hermione is 17 so if you don't fancy this type of story, just stop while you're ahead :] But, if you do...I hope you enjoy this chapter as we push forward and recount the events of exactly brought pure shenanigans. Please read and review! While I write these for your entertainment (as well as my own) it's encouraging to read reviews from you lovely folks! Enjoy!

**ADMIRABLE SENTIMENTS**

**CHAPTER 2**

Students spilled out from the train they took every year to get to the magical school Hogwarts. The train bellowed as it announced it's departure once every student had disembarked. The vibration of the vehicle could be felt as it pulled away from the station. Copious amounts of steam rose from the chimney, wind carrying it away.

Most everyone seemed to wear a smile as each student found their friends while settle into the carriage that would take them to gates. Among these students was one Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger; Brightest Witch of her Age.

As was tradition, they found each other on the train and would discuss their summer. Over the years their topic of discussion had grown slightly darker. The time for Harry to confront You-know-who drew ever closer.

Hermione, for one, picked up on how tired Harry seemed to appear each time she saw him after a long absence. While he still looked relatively healthy, the dark circle under his eyes were evident to her and the air around him seemed heavier. She would do all she could for him. Or at least she would certainly try.

As the trio walked away from the station, three familiar faces came to walk by their sides; Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Ginerva Weasley.

"So good to see you, Luna!" Hermione began, "How's your father? Doing well I hope?"

"He's rather mad about Gardewinx and Dewbukles these days. Hopes to have some of his own." Luna Replied.

"I see..." Hermione said, a bit perplexed.

And with that, Luna turned her attention back to the path before her, a content smile on her face, leaving Hermione to raise a brow. The witch was always eccentric and half of what she said often confused those around her. Hermione herself had no idea what Gardewinx or Dewbukles were but didn't bother asking for the answer. Tossing a glance at the people around her, Hermione felt happy. She loved her friends and hoped they would always be together.

As the six of them stood waiting for the next carriage, something caught Hermione's attention. Brows gently drawing together, she picked up on the sudden change in atmosphere. While it was by no means drastic, it was enough for her cross her arms over her chest as the airs on the back of her neck stood up. Deciding that it was just her, the Gryffindor didn't give it a second thought as she let herself become distracted by Ron's words.

"I can't wait to eat." Ron stated, the others laughed as Ginny piped up.

"Honestly Ronald, don't you ever think about anything other than food?"

"Why would I?" He replied, "What's better than mountains of food?"

"What about girls, mate?" Harry questioned, only to see a slightly uncomfortable expression form on his best friend's face.

"They just seem to bring about trouble lately."

"Oh please, like you boys are any better. Always stuffing your faces, sticking your nose in business where it doesn't belong...not to mention breaking hearts left and right along with not being able to keep your tempers under control." Hermione drawled.

"I don't think you should talk about tempers Mione-OUCH!" She had pinched him before almost ignoring him completely.

"I do hope you take that back. You're lucky I'm not Lavender Brown!"

Hermione shook her head and let out a huff of annoyance. Redirecting her attention on to the time on her watch, the young witch began to realize that they had been waiting far too long for the carriage. It should have been here a while time ago.

Beginning to feel as though something just wasn't right, She couldn't put her finger on what exactly was wrong. They had only just arrived and it was far to early for unsavory events to unfold. While it was bound to happen, Hermione wouldn't have thought it this start now.

And while she would often scold Ron for mentioning food all the time, the muggle witch found that she hoped she would at least get a decent meal in her before she had to deal with misfortune. She was already feeling slightly over reactionary and the lack of food only made it worse.

Looking back at her friends, Hermione began to wonder why none of them seemed to notice that something was off here. If anyone were to have picked up on it, she thought that surely thought Harry would have noticed. He had always seemed to know when danger was lurking near by. Why was this time different?

It had been more than thirty minutes since the last carriage had left and there were another handful of students who still needed to get to the castle. Were they expected to walk?

Feeling the need to speak up on the matter, Hermione drew her jumper around her tighter as a cold breeze picked up. That seemed to do the trick as Hermione noticed the sudden change in Harry's demeanor. Making brief eye contact with him. They had been waiting too long, Hermione's right hand sought out her wand as she turned to her friends.

"Something's not right. The carriage should have been here a while ago." She said.

"Nonsense Mione. It'll be here soon just-" Ron began but was cut off by Harry.

"She's right Ron. Something feels wrong."

"What are we suppose to do though? The carriage takes us the rest of the way to Hogwarts." Neville stated.

A moment of silence passed through the lot of them as they exchanged glances between themselves and the road that stood before them. The sky was growing dark over head and Hermione noted that it wouldn't be that much longer before night was upon them.

The idea of traveling through the forest on foot didn't sit right with her. While waiting wasn't an option, Hermione felt as though they only had one choice. Bringing her wand out of her pocket, Hermione took a step forward before turning around to face her friends and the rest of the students.

"Hermione?" Ginny questioned.

"We have to walk-" Hermione's said to Ginny before when the younger girl interrupted.

"But we don't know if something has happened-"

"Ginny she's right, we have to go now." Harry replied.

"We should stay put. I'm sure the someone will notice-"

"No, Ron." Harry began as he looked at the crowd. "Hermione's right. We should go."

"You sure, mate? What if something has happened up head? You don't know..." He trailed off.

"No Ronald, we don't. But even if nothing has happened...something just might if we stick around here too long. It's getting dark. The forest isn't safe." Hermione said, a look of worry passing over her features. She watched as Harry placed a hand on Ron's shoulder as he nodded in agreement with her.

"We've done this before, Ron. We got their safely then. We can do it again now." He assured his red headed friend who only shrugged in response.

Hermione watched Harry turn around before he took his own wand out. That action alone seemed to catch everyone's attention as all eyes seemingly feel on him. Shifting a little where she stood, Hermione's concern began to grow as the sky.

Every second they wasted meant the more likely they all might have to have to deal the dark creatures that dwelt in the forest. Not to mention most of them she assumed had been manipulated by the Dark Lord to help his foul purpose. Who knows what else they could potentially encounter...or better yet, _who_. And just when she felt as though Harry might never speak...

"As you might have noticed the carriages have seemed to stop making runs." His voice sounded slightly unsure. "We need to walk the rest of the way-"

"Are you daft?" A boy from Hufflepuff asked, earning a few 'yeahs' of agreement from his friends. "Do you know who long that would take? It's a long way from here to the castle-"

"Which is exactly why we need to leave now." Hermione interceded. "Do you have any idea what could happen if we get stuck out here at night?"

The boy gave her a rather offended look but quieted down when Harry spoke.

"Trust me, you don't want to find out. We have to leave now. I'm sure everything will be fine but..." He paused for a moment. "Keep your wands ready."

And with that, the group of students began to move forward, casting wary looks around themselves as they began the long walk to Hogwarts. Something in the pit of Hermione's stomach turned and she suddenly felt ill. Why hadn't they gotten off the train faster? They probably would have been safe inside the castle by now had they not lollygagged.

As she looked in between the dense trees and at the handful of students behind her, Hermione rationalized in her head that at least she could say she tried to help them if something truly unfortunate were to happen. Trying to control her breathing, Hermione thanked Merlin that she at least had her wand.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

So this chapter was mostly leading up to what is about to happen in chapter three. Next chapter will be where the excitement truly begins. Hope you all enjoyed this and hope to get reviews! Stick around for the next chapter! ;] it won't disappoint! And again, if anyone knows someone who is willing or wants to beta for this fic please drop me a PM


	3. Taken pt2

Well, here is the third chapter. This is when all the excitement truly begins. Before you dive in, I just want to make it clear that some chapters will contain dark/adult themes. I'll be sure to give you all fair warning before hand. I look forward to reading reviews and thanks a bunch. You're all wonderful and encouraging!

**ADMIRABLE SENTIMENTS**

**CHAPTER 3**

Dusk was on their heels as the students continued into the forest. The fog was eerily seeping in around them when Hermione began to feel claustrophobic, as the trees loomed overhead. Perhaps they should have waited. Maybe someone would have come looking after all.

Although it was too late now, a gap between branches allowed them all a glance at the sky. A shiver raced down Hermione's spine when the memory of her third year crept into her mind. While werewolves were the least of her worries, the feeling of danger was the same.

Everyone's senses seemed to he heightened. Whenever a twig snapped under someone's boot, _every_ student seemed to go rigid. It was as if they were all expecting some ghastly creature to emerge. What they needed to do was make it to the castle. At this rate it would be well past curfew if they kept inching along like this.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Hermione forced herself to take a deep breath. Just because they sensed that something could be wrong didn't mean that was true. No, the truth was, they had no idea what happened with the carriages. It was just easy to simply assume something was up.

A determined expression rose on Hermione's face. The Gryffindor stopped in her tracks and made to face her the group. They had been walking for a decent amount of time now and deiced it best if everyone tried to relax. Hermione put her wand away, earning curious look from Harry.

"Hermione what are you doing?" He asked

"Look, I think we should all calm down." She replied before Ginny spoke.

"But Hermione, what about the carriages. You even said yourself-"

"I know what I said..." Hermione paused, "And I know the carriage situation is a bit strange. But, I think it would be beneficial to us all if we all just calmed down. At this rate, it will take forever to get to Hogwarts."

"We are moving a bit slowly..." Neville chimed in.

"Which is why I suggest we all put our wands away and just focus on getting to Hogwarts rather than worry over something that could be nothing."

Harry's brow furrowed. He remained silent as he considered Hermione's words. They inner battle he was having was evident on his face. While Hermione understood why he was on edge, she also hoped he would see reason for the sake of the younger students. His grip tightened on his wand for a moment and just when Hermione thought he would continue on as they had been, Harry looked about the group and then stared at the path a head. Putting his wand down, Harry sighed.

"You sure, mate?" Ron almost whispered to Harry, who nodded in return.

"Maybe we should just try and relax..." He started to walk again but paused once besides Hermione. "Don't get too comfortable though."

His voice was low so the others couldn't hear him. Understanding, the witch reminded herself that there was still potential for things to go awry. Throwing a halfhearted smile back at the group, the trio urged the group forth.

* * *

A few giggles echoed out into the near darkness. So far the students had made it most of the way unharmed. The tension wasn't nearly as great as it had been earlier and it seemed as though everything was going to work out for the best. Luna was busy talking to Ron who look completely lost, while Neville was making idle conversation about Herbology with Harry. Ginny was content conversing with a Hufflepuff student that Hermione wasn't too familiar with. Hermione was lost in thought when the only Ravenclaw student spoke up.

"Look, I can see the castle! Just beyond that hill, we are nearly there!"

A sigh of relief unanimously passed through everyone as all eyes took in the sight. After walking for hours, a new found encouragement sent walking with new vigor in almost complete darkness. Taking out her wand, Hermione muttered _'Lumos'._ Soon, others copied her actions. They hadn't needed their wands until just now and it wasn't for self defense. A broad smile taking over her lips, Hermione turned to give her friends words of encouragement.

"I guess everything is ok after all. We are nearly there and just think Ron, you might get there in time for-" But Hermione stopped short. Her smile immediately faltered as her brown eyes widened. Her breath was seemingly knocked out of her.

"Hermione, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Ginny said, concern evident in her voice.

Hermione couldn't reply. Her eyes were stuck looking passed her friends toward the trees. Something was there. She has seen something move. But what was it? Who was it? Was it just a passing Centaur? Her stomach felt like it dropped to her feet. Her chest began to rise and fall with...what was it...panic? Oh yes, this was definitely starting to feel like panic.

She was only vaguely aware that her friends were looking around suspiciously in the direction in which her eyes were so heavily focused. However, when they did not pick up on anything, their attention turned back to her.

"Hermione?"

She couldn't hear a thing.

"Hermione?"

Their voices felt so distant. But wait, she saw it again. She was something move.

"Hey, Mione?"

The sound of Ron's voice rushed to her ears. Her eyes were unblinking as she held her wand very tightly. Knuckles turning white, Hermione's head snapped in her friends direction. Everything was way too still. They had been right before. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong indeed. Locking her eyes with Ron's, Hermione felt herself say the words before she heard them.

"Run."

And as if on cue, a green, ominous, light flew right into the group. Time seemed to stand still for a moment as everyone tried to register what had just happened. Laying motionless on the floor was a young student. It seemed as though the realization hit the group at the same time as sheer panic broke out. She was dead.

Students stumbled as they all ran in the direction of Hogwarts. Screams started to fill Hermione's ears as curses flew by, lighting up the forest around her. Not daring to look back just yet the muggle witch ran as fast as she could hoping others were following her. Gaining the courage to look around, what Hermione's eye found startled her greatly.

Students were being picked off left and right with such ease that it made her blood boil. These students didn't even get half a chance to defend themselves. This wasn't fair. Not at all. But, what truly caught Hermione's attention was that fact that she was running. How could she? In fact, how dare she! She was a seventh year at Hogwarts. It was her duty to protect her friends and classmates. She had enough under her belt to at least try and defend them, right?

Anxiety welling in her gut, the Gryffindor's eyes locked onto to her friends who were gallantly trying to protect the younger students. Gritting her teeth, Hermione changed her course and ran back toward the chaos. Jumping in front of what she presumed to be a second year, Hermione drew her wand quickly, muttering the first thing that came to mind as she focused on the bolt of magic that was heading their way.

"Repello!" She swished her wand. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Hermione tried to the boy to his feet. Copious amount of tears running down his small face. He looked utterly terrified as he tried to cling to her side. It was absolutely heart breaking. He was only eleven or twelve. Taking a moment to look him full in the face, Hermione leaned down to make eye contact with him.

"What's your name?" She asked as calmly as she could, trying to mask how frantic she really felt.

"Lucas Baldwin!" He cried.

"Listen Lucas, I'm going to help you.. I want to you to stay on the path and run as fast as you can to Hogwarts. Do you understand?" Her hands were firmly placed on his shoulders as he nodded quickly.

"Good, and whatever you do-" She paused when Lucas let out a gasp before she blocked the curse that was headed toward them, "don't look back!"

Grabbing his hand, Hermione urged him to run with her She looked around to find that Harry was holding his own with Ginny while Ron and Neville had rounded up those who hadn't been struck down yet. They were well ahead of the madness. She turned to smile down at the little boy by her side.

"Go catch up to the group ahead, ok? Ron will get you to Hogwarts safely, you're both nearly there!"

Happy that he didn't hesitate or question her, Hermione noted just how close to Hogwarts they were. The gates should be up there just a head-

Her thoughts were cut short as a red bolt nearly nicked her right arm. Eyes widening, Hermione turned around boldly just as Harry and Ginny raced past her. They each cast a defensive spell into the darkness and as Ginny's hit her target, Hermione couldn't help but gasp when the contact reviled who they were dealing with.

"Death Eaters." She breathed, slightly trembling.

The last time she had dealt with Death Eaters had been at the Ministry when Harry had been lured in to fetch the prophecy that the Dark Lord desired. To say she had been slightly shaken from the experience would have been an understatement. Not only had there been a fair number of Death Eaters, there had been one in particular that had given her the most twisted and malicious look she had ever seen. And while he hadn't come after her personally that night, there was something in the back of Hermione's mind that made her believe that if the circumstances had been different, it would have been very possible that he would have been the last person she would have seen.

"Come on Hermione, don't just stand there!"

Harry's voice seemed to bring her back to Earth just in time to side step another curse as she looked around. Harry and Ginny were now closer to the gates than she was. Had she really been standing there that long? Realizing she wasn't breathing, Hermione gasped for breath as she turned on her heel and made to follow her friends. The sound of near silent killers on her heels made Hermione panic as she sent a spell over her shoulder.

A new sense of determination filled her being as Hermione realized all she needed to do was run a little faster and she would be safe. However, something happened then that she did not foresee at all. In fact, it was the most utterly clumsy mistake that could have been made.

Right as she pushed herself to run harder, Hermione's right foot hooked under a root. Whether the root had actually been there or if it had been lifted magically, it didn't matter. The Muggle witch was sent to the forest floor, and hard. However, she made to pull herself up from the ground as the sound of her friend's voices found her ears.

"HERMIONE!"

"GET UP, YOU'VE GOT TO GET UP!"

"HURRY!"

"NO-!"

Time seemed to stop as Hermione was pushed back down to the ground. Black smoke clouded her vision for a moment before she felt it materialize into a cloak. Pinned down, a rich chuckle echoed into the forest.

"My, my, my. Seems as though the brightest witch of her age took a rather... careless spill."

_Suddenly, a pair of gloved hands rougly brought Hermione to stand. Facing her friends, she felt tears brim her eyes. That voice belonged to one man. The very man that had given her such malicious and frightening looks; Lucius Malfoy._

She wanted to speak. She wanted to yell. She wanted to scream. Frozen in fear, Hermione was sure he was going to kill her. Right here, right now. Oh how he was going to enjoy it. Him and that ferret son of his. They would all laugh about this wouldn't they?

Anger building, Hermione bravely managed to spin around to face her captor. She was greeted with an unsavory expression from Lucius. She almost wished she hadn't turned around. While malicious as ever, his eyes were somewhat soft and a rather charismatic smirk had formed on his lips.

"There, There, Mudblood. You really think I'd give you the satisfaction of death right now? Right here? Before your friends?" He arched a golden brow. "While tempting, you'll find I won't be _that_ merciful."

"Say goodbye to your friends, Granger." He suggested, looking down at her from his nose. "And while you're at it...breathe."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Mk. So, Hermione has been caught. Sorry if this felt a little rushed. However, I hoped you all liked it none the less. Next chapter will be up soon. Am aiming for tonight but if not, most definitely tomorrow evening. Will start writing it tonight though. Thank you for your feedback! Next chapter will most likely be a bit more...dark.


	4. Take Pt 4

**A/N: **Here we go! Like I said in the last note, things start to get a little more dark. Thanks for the reviews! You guys are great! Just a heads up, I'll probably update chapter three since after reading through it, I found some straight up dumb mistakes that are really bugging me/ kinda wanna reword a few sentences. Anyways, as always, I appreciate the reviews and hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**ADMIRABLE SENTIMENTS**

**CHAPTER 4**

Her breath was briefly stolen from her. The slightly familiar pull at the center of her stomach was the only warning Hermione had as to what was happening. Lucius had drawn her to his side, looping an arm around her waist, holding her firmly in place. It all seemed like a dream. A really bad dream. She could feel it turning into a nightmare as her stomach felt like it was suddenly being pulled to the right while the rest of her body went left before swirling around itself. It was when nausea finally hit her that Hermione realized she was being taken somewhere else by side-along apparition.

As soon as it had begun, it was over. Hermione gasped for breath as Lucius released her from his grip. Staying on her feet became nearly impossible between feeling sick and being pushed away from the man who stood beside her. However, she managed to not fall completely over as her brown eyes took in her surroundings.

The first thing she noticed was the cool wood floor beneath her hands. The color was dark and the finish was impeccable. And as she stood upright, the next thing that caught her eyes was the sheer size of the room she was in.

It was easily just over one-fourth of the quidditch pitch at Hogwarts and there were large marble pillars that seemingly loomed overhead. As her eyes continued to sweep the room, Hermione took note of just how ornate the rug by the fireplace was as well as how lavish all the furniture appeared to be.

Drawing her eyes up to the ceiling, Hermione found a large chandelier hanging high above her. The glass was so clear, so beautiful, so delicate. Once more, she felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her as Hermione realized where she had been taken.

Her stomach dropped to her feet all over again as a new found sense of panic washed over her. It made it's way from the top of her head and into her chest. It seeped through her stomach before rushing down her thighs. Everything became incredibly hot as her throat felt as if it were closing up. She was at the manor. The infamous Malfoy Manor. She was in Lucius's home.

Finally locking her gaze on the tall, blonde wizard, there was only one thing she felt she could do. All rational thoughts had been thrown out the window as his eyes found hers. It would have been easy to say they looked emotionless...if it weren't for the subtle bloodthirsty glint that was eerily charming at the same time.

Lucius gave her a once over before slightly turning away from her to take hold of something. What was he doing? What was he planning? What was he reaching for and-

She couldn't take it anymore. She hadn't even been there more than a minute before the overwhelming need to escape sent Hermione bolting toward whatever door she could reach. The panic had finally made it to her feet. This was it. Her one chance to get home if she dared. And dare she did.

There was no way fate truly intended her to see out the rest of her life here. At his mercy, or lack thereof. But just as her hands came to rest on the smooth door handle, Hermione was jerked backward with such force that her high-pitched yelp seemed to echo throughout the room. She kicked and struggled to just even touch the handle again. It was barely out of reach. But something tightened uncomfortably around her middle. Breathing became that much harder. She felt like she was being crushed. Head snapping down, her eyes found an arm around her once more. A strong one at that.

"Please!" She begged. Her tone was heavily laced with fear as she practically choked out her words. "Please, let me go! Let me go!"

Hermione clawed at his arm, trying so very desperately to remove it. To somehow wiggle free from his iron grip. She tugged and squirmed while wishing extremely hard that she'd be able to hold back the sobs that formed a lump in her throat. It was hard to swallow. However, none of it did her any good as an amused and eloquent chuckle came from behind her. It was all she could hear.

"And to have thought you might have actually been bright."

Merlin, he was so close.

"Please, I-"

Hermione made to continue her pleas before Lucius's face was once more the only thing she could see. He had turned her around so fast she hadn't had any time to blink. Her back hit the door hard and she gave a sharp yelp as the door handle made painful contact with her middle of her back. Lucius pushed Hermione against it harder as a thick forearm came to lay upon her chest, pinning her upper body in place. All of his actions were abrasive. It was all Hermione could do to not cry out.

His eyes held such contempt that it made her want to vomit. To have such an emotion solely directed at her was almost too much to take it. She suddenly just wanted to pass out. Or to wake up now if this were a dream. But this felt too real to ever be just a dream. Not when she could feel his hot breath cascading down her face, pushing her hair back each time he exhaled.

"Tell me, did you actually believe you'd be able to escape, hm? That there was even a chance?"

Hermione watched as his charming disposition took on a rather offended look as that infamous Malfoy sneer took over his features.

"Did you truly think I'd simply let you walk out the door?"

In reality, he brought up a good point. Where along the way had she thought she could get away with doing just that? By walking out the door? To be fair, the whole situation had put her brain in a stupor. There was a part of Hermione that found herself mad. How logical had her decision been?

Come to think of it, how could she think at all when he was absolutely terrifying? He hadn't even done much. Yet here she was, pinned against a door with the handle practically impaling her. And then the thought struck her. Her wand!

Letting a hand drop from trying to tear Lucius's arm from her upper chest, Hermione made to take hold of the one thing she thought might be able to save her. A scowl formed on her face and a bit of courage surfaced. Lucius in turn scowled and pulled his head back as he watched the expression of defiance form on her face.

"Sod off! I'm wouldn't be so cocky just yet, Malfoy. Not when I still have my-"

And then she faltered. Hermione's voice sounded small as the next word she stuttered came out barely above that of a whisper.

"W-w-wand..."

It wasn't in her pocket. Her hand searched but produced nothing. She had no wand! She had spoken too soon! Her mouth hung open slightly as disbelief and shock played out on her features. Fear was once more in her eyes as her chest began to rise and fall almost rapidly. She had no wand. Her only line of magical defense wasn't there, it was-

A predatory laugh erupted from the man before her. The muggle witch couldn't tear her eyes away from the twisted smile that was plastered on his handsome face. Lucius inched his face down closer to her own. This wasn't ok. This wasn't ok at all. She had slightly insulted him. She told him off and called him cocky. And now, she truly had nothing to back herself up with. The fire in his eyes felt almost tangible.

"What was that, Mudblood?" He mocked before producing the very thing she had been searching for in his free hand. "Were you looking for this?"

"My wand!" Hermione muttered.

"So it would seem." Lucius mumbled more so to himself as a blank stare was briefly cast at her wand before finally removing his arm from Hermione.

She fell forward quickly, putting distance between her poor back and the door handle. Why had he let her go? While it was obvious he would just catch her again if she ran, that didn't mean she wouldn't try it again. However, as Hermione cast glances between Lucius and her wand, the half snort Lucius gave while eying her wand did not go unnoticed. The gears in Hermione's head began turning as her eyes widened. He wouldn't dare…

"No, don't-!"

But even though she held a hand up in protest, Lucius's mind had already been made up. The sight and sound of Lucius Malfoy snapping her wand in two pieces like a mere twig were sickening. That was her wand! It had chosen her when she was just eleven! That was her everything, her-

And then, Hermione leaped at him. Rage consumed her being as she let the weight of her body slam into him. Upon contact, a small sound of surprise came from Lucius as his body fell to the ground. A bewildered look sprung forth on his usually composed features. Her hands were balled up into fists as she smacked away at his upper body. There was no doubt in Lucius's mind that she was attempting to aim for his face as one of her nails scratched his right cheek. Her voice was shrill in his ears as she began to screech.

"How dare you! You bastard! That was my wand! My wand! How could you? You vile, vile man! You-"

As her assault continued Lucius managed to catch both of her wrists, putting an end to her onslaught. A growl of annoyance burst from him as Lucius rolled over, taking Hermione with him. How dare she attack him! Had she lost her mind already? The word 'unbecoming' was an understatement for her current behavioral display. And to put it simply, Lucius was done.

With Hermione on her back, Lucius reared his head back as the wrist he'd briefly lost his grip on made to swipe him. And to her credit, he was nearly hit. Growing increasingly impatient, Lucius held fast to her other wrist as he took the opportunity to produce his own wand.

"Enough." He seethed.

The tone Lucius used was enough to frighten Hermione altogether. He didn't bellow. He didn't need to. The raw rage Hermione felt when he almost whispered the word sent a shiver down her spine. And if that wasn't enough, the sight of his wand made her go rigid. Her actions ceased immediately. Her jaw was still set in a defensive manner as Lucius brought his wand that much closer to her throat. Any second now. Any second and Hermione was certain she'd feel a curse rippling through her body.

Sneering down from his nose, Hermione could have sworn his silent rage was worse than anything she had encountered yet. And when his face suddenly drew closer to hers, she shut her eyes as tightly as she could manage. It was just too much. But, Hermione opened them all too quickly as she gasped audibly. His mouth was almost pressed against her ear. Lucius poured all the malice he could into the words he spoke next from behind clenched teeth.

"In case it's escaped your notice, Mudblood..." He paused to press the tip of his wand to Hermione's throat. "I don't play Nice."

She didn't have time to draw in another breath. She didn't have time to blink. She didn't have to move an inch. She only barely had time to halfway hear the curse he hissed before the sensation overwhelmed her senses.

It hit her all at once. There was no build up. Nothing. Just the sheer agony of the cruciatus curse. It was like she was being crushed by walls from all angles. And not just any wall. Oh no, this wall would have been covered with thousands, millions of needles all pressing into her at the same time. Over, and over, and over again.

And what made it worse was the pulsating effect. But then a new sensation was added. Hermione's limbs felt like they were being torn from her body in opposite directions. It hurt like nothing she had ever felt before. She could have then sworn that someone was repeatedly bringing a hammer down to secure nails deep into her skull.

Audible screams erupted from Hermione when she was able. Half the time her screams were silent. She couldn't get anything out it hurt so bad. But after what felt like an eternity, the curse was lifted. While it had left her mind numb, Hermione was only vaguely aware of the fact that the pain was ebbing ever so slightly. Her heart was hammering against the walls of her chest as she lay motionless on the ground.

Her vision was black but slowly coming back. And as it did, the first shape her brown eyes were able to make out was Lucius's form. He was standing now. And while she couldn't be sure of his expression yet, Hermione was positive she'd be greeted with a sneer. The sneer that was mainly reserved for 'Mudbloods' and 'Blood-traitors'.

As the witch was able to focus, the look on his aristocratic face wasn't what she was expecting at all. There was no sneer. In fact, his expression was rather blank and emotionless. To say the least, Hermione would have found herself surprised if she had been able to register any kind of feeling at all.

As she lay there, neither one of them were aware that the expression that was being given to the other was the same. But, the looks were given for very different reasons. While Hermione stared from the sensation of being numb, Lucius's dead stare was worth questioning if one dared. However, Hermione wasn't at all comprehensive as her eyes started to roll back in her head.

Black spots began to take over her vision as Hermione fought as best she could to stay conscious. There was no telling what could or would happen should she pass out. What if his ceiling was the last thing she'd ever see? Would this truly be the last time she was on this Earth? Would she never see another person again?

As her vision faded that much more, Hermione used the last of her energy before she lost control. Her eyes found Lucius. If she were to die, seeing another human at the end was more comforting than the chandelier above her. Even if it was him, it was better than nothing...right?

Staying locked on his form for as long as she could, Hermione finally succumbed to unconsciousness. Her eyes closed, leaving Lucius to tower above her. And if she would have fought it just a little bit longer, perhaps she would have seen him swallow in an almost uncomfortable manner. However, the curse proved to be too much for her. The only sign she wasn't dead was the slight rise and fall of her chest.

Staring down at her for what would have seemed to be an uncomfortably long time, Lucius finally put his wand away before considering his next course of action. While he would have loved to just leave her there, he stooped low and lifted her from the hardwood floor. The truth was if she stayed put she'd end up dead faster than he could say, Merlin. Too many Death Eaters came and went from his impressive residence and Lucius doubted that anyone of them would seize the opportunity to rape, torture, and kill her on the spot.

And while he normally wouldn't care, especially since this was the girl was Potter's muggle and bested his son in school, Lucius was given a task. To break her. This was his last chance to win back the grace of his Dark Lord. He'd be damned if he slipped up. And so, as the look of annoyance settled on his features, Lucius carried Hermione from the parlor toward the grand staircase. Lucius had learned long ago that if one wanted to keep their things, they'd better keep track of them.

Pushing open a door to one of the many rooms in the manor, Lucius walked in and only stayed long enough to pace Hermione's limp form on the bed that sat in the middle of the small room before turning around to make his exit. Placing his hand on the rounded doorknob, Lucius closed the door quietly. This was far from over.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

ok. hopefully this to your liking! It's a bit shorter than I intended. Before I write another chapter I'm gonna take a sec to flush out some details so I'm not blindly writing. While I have a general outline, I'm gonna come up with a few ideas, test em out, and the update a chapter once I've sorted some stuff out. Hope you'll all review! I love reading them and it's super encouraging! As far as Lucius and Hermione are concerned...things are gonna get worse before they get better...IF they get better...;]


	5. Filthy Little Mudblood

Hey everyone, finally got some spare time from a hectic work schedule so I was finally able to work on more chapters. Hope you guys enjoy it. Lumione forever. Thanks to all my followers/reviewers so far and as always, I look forward to hearing what you all have to say! Here we go!

**Warnings for this chapter: **Violence, darkfic

**ADMIRABLE SENTIMENTS**

**CHAPTER 5**

Everything was quiet. There was nothing. Nothing but darkness. And that's the way it stayed until, for whatever reason, she began to stir. Her conscious mind was coming back as brown eyes slowly opened. However, hardly anything about the action was pleasant. At first, everything was incredibly blurred. After fighting the resistance of her relaxed arm, it took a few moments to rub whatever it was from her eyes to see properly.

Though, as her hand continued to rub her eyes, a dull pounding within her head made the Witch close her eyes once more she groaned. Why did her head feel so...she couldn't find the right word as an ache pulsed up her spine. She gave another groan. Why did her body feel so sore? It was like she had run for miles and then some. What could she have possibly done the day before that-

Despite the how stiff she felt, Her body jolted into an upright position as a particular memory flooded her mind. Her eyes popped open for a moment before they forced themselves shut as her body protested such a sudden movement. It was all coming back to her. The forest, her abduction, and him.

"Mr. Malfoy."

She gasped as her words fell from her lips, remembering now how it was him who had cast the cruciatus curse upon her. But it was also in that same moment that Hermione found herself taken back. As her eyes took in the room she sat in, the young witch saw what she hadn't at all been expecting. All around her were the house colors of Gryffindor. Her house.

In fact, as she peered around the room Hermione noticed that besides the bed being a bit bigger with a different throw cover, an overwhelming sense of relief washed over her. She was in the head girl dorm. She was at Hogwarts.

But, how could that be? Everything she remembered happening last night felt so...real. Even her body felt like hell. Could it have really just been a dream? A nightmare? She didn't remember making it to the castle. She remembered being taken. Had someone found her? That had to be it.

Harry and Ron had told someone and she had been rescued. Nodding her head, Hermione determined that was the only explanation. There was no way she wouldn't have remembered enjoying her first dinner back at Hogwarts.

Sitting there for a moment longer, Hermione decided she had best get moving. She had no idea what time it was, where her friends were, and come to think of it...she was probably missing a class right now. However, upon moving, it was all Hermione could do to just hiss at how stiff she felt. She found herself sitting down on the edge of the bed instead.

Tears were felt forming in her eyes as a wave of emotion hit her. She still wasn't sure if it all had actually happened or if it had just been a dream, but either way, Hermione didn't like it. It had been so long since she had actually felt fear like that. Sheer panic that truly rendered her helpless.

And whether Lucius had been there in reality or in her dreams, he had absolutely managed to make her feel like there was nothing she would have been able to do to actually defend herself. All of his looks and expressions had seemed somewhat...feral.

An intense shiver passed through her whole body at the thought as she drew her arms protectively around her own middle. Letting out a sigh, Hermione took in a breathe. This would all pass sooner than later if she let it. She had to take control of her mind and push whatever had or hadn't happened away. She slowly placed her hands on the bed and prepared to stand from it once more.

"Better now than never..." She spoke out loud. "And just think, no one should be at the library this early on in the year."

Taking a tentative step away from the bed, Hermione let a smile form on her face as she straightened up. If she indeed had been rescued, then a simple trip to Poppy would relieve her of the aches and dull pains that were pulsating throughout her body. Physically, it would be a simple fix.

But, as Hermione walked the length of the room, something caught her attention. There, in the far left corner of the room was a mirror. And while she normally wouldn't have thought anything of it, the fact that it was inconsistent with the rest of the rooms decor that made Hermione halt.

"That's a bit out of place." She mumbled.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the object. It was silver. Why on Earth would something silver be in the Gryffindor house? Silver was not a Gryffindor color. To say it struck her as odd was a bit of an understatement. It was downright suspicious. And while anyone else might have looked passed it or simply not acknowledge it at all, Hermione always had an eye for detail.

Pursing her lips, Hermione made her way toward the mirror. As she approached it she tilted her head slightly as her eyes took in the ornate craftsmanship. The design was positively elaborate with an elegance that seemed to overshadow everything else in the room. Come to think of it, this was something Hermione imagined one might find in the Slytherin common rooms.

"What are you doing all the way up here?" She directed the question toward the mirror.

Inching closer as to take in the details, she examined the scrollwork for a moment until she spotted it. Hermione's eyes opened wide as she recoiled from the mirror. She took a few steps back, putting a decent amount of distance between herself and the mirror. Was that what she thought it was? Was she seeing things? Her mind toying with her?

A rather concerned look was laced with and expression of both anxiety and confusion. Her brown eyes looked about the room before they once more found the mirror. Biting the inside of her cheek, Hermione decided a closer inspection was needed. Besides, there was no way. They wouldn't have ever allowed such a possession to make its way into the Gryffindor house. That was absurd.

However, as Hermione's eyes landed on a single letter, her head seemed to move on its own accord as it shook side to side. How could this be? For there, at the bottom of the mirror, the letter 'M' was engraved. It stared back at Hermione as intimidatingly as any object could.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Hermione breathed. Her hand moved from her side, slightly trembling as she came closer and closer to brushing her fingertips over the letter.

"If you have any sense at all, you'll refrain from touching that."

It was all she could do to not scream as his voice reached her ears. Noticeably jumping, Hermione turned to her right sharply. Why in the name of Merlin, was he standing in her room at Hogwarts? Hermione swallowed hard trying to find her voice. Was she still dreaming?

"H-how did you get in here?" She was shocked.

Lucius didn't answer right away. No, he merely stood by the closed door and watched Hermione as she stood rigidly near the mirror. He could see and feel the slight panic in both her voice and her expression. It was enough to draw out a huff from Lucius as he watched her try and control her breathing. His silence was undoubtedly scaring her as he took a few lazy steps toward her.

"M-Mr. Malfoy..." She watched him warily. "Please leave."

For a moment, Hermione thought he might have been considering her request. His only reply was the slight quirk of one of his aristocratic eyebrows as he continued to look at her.

"Unfortunately, you are not in a position to make such...requests, Miss. Granger."

Hermione scowled.

"And why is that? After all, a Death Eater inside the school? The Ministry wouldn't hesitate to put you back in Azkaban if a professor were to be alerted."

A surge of confidence. It made Lucius chuckle.

"It wouldn't prove wise to threaten me." Lucius's subtle smirk didn't go unnoticed.

What was he playing at?

"It wouldn't exactly prove wise for you to attack a student at Hogwarts either, Mr. Malfoy."

"Dear me, I suppose you would be right..." He mused

"Would be?" Hermione's scowl deepened, eying him, her head turned slightly.

"My dear, if we were at Hogwarts you indeed might hold some power over the situation. In fact, If you were at Hogwarts I wouldn't be standing here as I do now, would I? For, a Malfoy inside the Gryffindor Commons, that would have raised an alarm indeed. I'm afraid I wouldn't have gotten very far."

Hermione's defensive disposition dropped slightly. She couldn't contain the small laugh of mockery as she gave Lucius a rather...perplexed expression.

"Are you mad? Look around you, sir. This is the head girl dorm." She stated.

"Is it really?"

"Of course." She was positive.

"Then pray tell, why would a Malfoy family heirloom be hung on the wall at Hogwarts, hm?"

Hermione broke eye contact with him to look in the mirror. That was a fair question. Come to think of it, why would that be? She knew that he Malfoy's were charitable... but with their money, not their possessions. She found Lucius's eyes again. The only explanation that popped into her mind was that-

"What are you saying?" She dared him to continue.

It was as if she was watching him in slow motion. The smile that crept up on his face was almost enough to leave Hermione breathless. It wasn't malicious but it wasn't exactly friendly either. His eyes were beginning to burn with the same hunger she had seen before-

"Such a pity. I would have thought that you would have been able to detect that this room has been charmed, Miss Granger."

"This room is transfigured..t-this...this isn't..." Hermione choked on her words.

"Hogwarts?." He said, eyes becoming expressive. "Oh no. You'll find reality can be quite...deceptive."

And then, he advanced.

Hermione's feet moved on their own until she once more found herself stuck. Her back had hit the wall. Her head bumped into the corner of the mirror and in an instant, colors swirled before her as everything in the room began to change. The only constant was herself and the ever frighteningly imposing sight of Lucius Malfoy as he crossed the threshold of Hermione's own personal space. A large hand grabbed her upper left arm.

Tearing her from her spot against the wall, Hermione was flung toward the bed. As the room took on its real appearance, the witch realized he was telling her the truth. She was not at Hogwarts. They were not at Hogwarts. She looked about the room wildly. Lucius obviously found her fear stricken behavior amusing as he laughed in her direction. It was deep, rich, and would have been attractive if he wasn't looking at her in that way. Like he wanted to eat her... like he wanted to kill her.

"Tell me Mudblood, what do you think of the furnishing?"

And while she had assumed earlier where she had been brought, Hermione found his eyes, the question forming on her lips. She needed confirmation.

"I-is..is this the-"

"The Manor?" He finished "Why of course! Who else would have such exquisite material possessions?"

"B-but why did you bring me here?"

He was standing before her now. Well, towering was more like it, and as she stared up at Lucius Hermione knew...she knew she had been brought to hell.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked nonchalantly.

Hermione felt a bit dumbfounded. Why wouldn't he? Well, many reasons came to why Lucius Malfoy wouldn't have brought her into his home. The most obvious reason formed on her lips.

"Because I'm a-"

"Muggle?" He interrupted.

Hermione found herself nodding quickly.

"Well, you see that is precisely why, my dear." His wand came into view as he inspected it in the most lackadaisical fashion before turning his gaze upon her once more from the corner of his eyes.

"After all, what place better than the Manor..." He turned to look at her in full now, expression returning a predatory state while his tone remained somewhat personable, "To teach a muggle that she is nothing more-"

He was going to say it…

"Than a Filthy-"

He was saying it…

"Little-"

This was bad.

"Mudblood?"

He said it.

He said the words so pleasantly that Hermione didn't think of what might happen next. A curse hit her so fast she didn't have time to draw in another breath. In fact, it had been stolen from her altogether. She tried and tried for oxygen but the spell Lucius had cast was meant to choke her. Fear was obvious in her eyes as her hands almost clawed at the throat, trying desperately to tear the invisible weight from her neck so she could breathe. She didn't know how long she would last. But, For a moment the curse was lifted and Hermione coughed and choked as oxygen flooded her lungs until-

"Everberus!"

A guttural, ear piercing scream echoed through the room. Hermione was only vaguely aware she was the one screaming. She began to sweat profusely. She was being hit over and over again, all over her body. The fist he had conjured was most likely so he didn't have to touch her more than necessary.

And then it all stopped. Hermione found herself face to face with the Malfoy patriarch. The expression on his face was angry. It was dark. Hermione wondered if at all that look could worsen.

"How does it feel, Mudblood? How does feel to know you have no power? That no magic could possibly assist you. You do not deserve such a privilege." He sneered down at her. "Tell me."

"It's all very disappointing..." She coughed her words out.

"Hm, yes I'm sure it would be-"

"No you don't understand, sir-" She coughed again

"What I mean is, It's disappointing that someone wouldn't have a heart. T-that...that someone would forcibly take away the privilege I had been given when they don't have the right. Magic chose me, Mr. Malfoy. I would have thought someone such as yourself would have been educated enough to know that."

And in that moment, Hermione suddenly wished she had not of wondered if he could look any more terrifying. For the second the insult left her mouth, Lucius let out the deepest, feral growl. His lip twitched as his pupils shrank before almost immediately dilating within an instant.

His breath was lost before it suddenly returned raggedly as his heart rate increased. His stare was fixed on her and her alone. Hermione realized the mistake she had made when her head was knocked to the right by a powerful source. Lucius had hit her. With his own bare hand, he had hit her!

Hermione cried out in pain. The left side of her face, it burned. It was bruising already. Her tears could not be contained. They streamed down her face as a sob emitted from her. Her hands immediately went to cradle her face as she tried to turn away from Lucius. But she could not. He held her firmly in place. With all his weight was on her, He was crushing her.

"How dare you, Mudblood!"

He was almost shouting at her.

"How dare you presume you know anything about my intelligence!"

Hermione peeked at him but then looked away just as quickly. His face was truly terrifying. His whole aura trembled with rage from her insult. She looked again and inhaled sharply when his hand jerked back as she struggled against him. Was he going to hit her again?

"No! P-p-please! Don't!" She wailed, bracing for impact. "I'm sorry!"

Hermione would have covered her own mouth if her hand hadn't been preoccupied with her swollen cheek. She had apologized to him even though she was right. But the physical pain that came from his own hand rather than his wand felt worse than magic. And while she was tempted to call him out for striking her in such a 'muggle' manner, at the moment, Hermione knew better.

But as she tensed for the impact that never came, Hermione's heart was still beating a million miles a minute. His grip on her shoulders was painful and only ebbed slightly upon her apology. While he could have continued his onslaught, perhaps it was the fact that she was basically begging, that Lucius ceased his actions.

Whatever it was, Hermione jumped and let out a small squeak when he spoke into her ear. His breath was hot on her already inflamed skin.

"You will learn your place, Miss. Granger. Of that, you can be sure."

His weight was lifted from her and the heat from his body went away as well. Her eyes were closed tightly and they did not open until the door slammed shut. Only then did she truly start to hyperventilate. Her eyes shot open and her breathing was uncontrolled. Her body shook as she scrambled away from the bed and practically fell into a corner of the room. At this point in time, she was sure at the end of it all, she would die.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Ok, so what did you guys think? Hopefully, you all enjoyed it. Right now, Lucius is a dick. For Hermione, things might get a little worse before they get better and I'm letting you guys know right now that at some point...Lucius just might regret his actions for more than one reason. Thank you all for your reviews so far, I love the feedback! You guys are great. Next chapter up soon!


End file.
